Nice Boyfriend
by crazy4remi
Summary: Starting with Carly's POV at the end of iOMG and continueing on to what I want to happen. Spoilers for iOMG. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Just a Drabble following iOMG. Carly's POV.

Disclaimer - I own Nothing!

**Seddie***

POV Carly

I cant believe she won't admit it.

I know she loves Brad why cant she just tell me. And him!

God some times she is so frustrating. I really should get back to Gibby and Spencer but first I have to find Sam.

I've already told Freddie what happened but he just left to go and finish his app. Doesn't he care what happens to Sam. She needs someone who nice and none… prisonee. Where could she be. The school Locked down so theres no way she could be outside…except she's Sam and she'd obviously find away.

The Fire Escape in to the courtyard!

Why didn't I think of it before.

Making my way towards the classroom I can hear Freddie talking to someone.

"cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way but never know what might happen if you-"

Freddie's suddenly cut off so I peak around the corner to see through the window.

Their Kissing! Oh My God!

Freddie! Sam likes Freddie!

Why didn't I see it before? She was always hanging out with Brad and FREDDIE!

How Long had she liked him? How long had she loved him? Did he love her? Was he kissing back?

She couldn't see. All she could see was the back of Freddie's head.

What was going to happen now?

As Sam pulled away Carly could see they were both shocked. Freedie looked speachless but she couldn't tell whether it was a good speechless or bad speechless.

Come On someone say SOMETHING!

"Sorry." Sorry? That's all she has to say for herself no confessions? No romantic gestures? At least look him in the eye Sam!

"It's Cool." No it's not! Don't tell her that. Tell her you love her! I've seen the way you look at her. How you guys have been acting around each other! God some people can be so dense.

Chizz their coming this way.

I'll go check on Spencer. I want to make sure he's still ok with Gibby. And they don't need to know I know for now.

**SEDDIE***

A/N - I know it's short but I couldn't help writing SOMETHING for this episode. I had three short stories all bombard me after watching this episode so I tweaked a little and have put them all together.

Love SEDDIE! Cant wait for next episode. Please don't mess this up Dan.

Hope you liked review and tell me what you thought. Hey review and tell me what you thought of the episode as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Second chapter. Figured as I had all three chapters written I'd put them up now. Hope you like it this is the SEDDIE chapter that I absolutely LOVE. Follows straight after the episode.

Disclaimer - Yeah Yeah I know I still Don't own anything to do with iCarly including Sam or Freddie. C'mon if I had Freddie do you really think I'd have anytime to write this?

***Seddie***

I just stood there I couldn't decide what to do. After nearly two years of crushing on the nub I'd kissed him. Not only had I kissed him but I'd kissed him after he told me to make a move on the guy I loved.

That's right I love him.

I can't believe I love the Fredork let alone am admitting.

But now he's not saying anything and I don't know what to do.

Shuffling slightly around him I walk slowly towards the door back to the classroom hoping I could make a break for it before he realizes.

No such luck. I hear him follow me just as I enter the empty classroom.

"Sam…where are you going?" He asks in that smooth voice that never fails to make my heart beat faster.

"Away! I-I can't believe I… Just forget about it!" Tears were starting to pool in her eyes. She couldn't cry she NEVER cried in front of ANYONE!

Specifically not a boy. Especially not OVER a boy. And definitely not over Fredward Benson.

"Sam. Stop!" Freddie grabbed hold of her shoulder and spun her around. "Please just let me say something after that you can do a fist dance on my face or run away or do whatever you like."

After she nodded slightly Freddie took a deep breath and prepared to spill what's been in his head and heart for nearly two years.

"My crush on Carly was pretty much obliterated after our kiss. Theirs always gonna be something in my heart saying that I like her but not more than a friend or a sister. There's someone else I look at now. Someone who makes me smile whenever she smiles. Someone listens to my techno-babble but tells me to shut up when I become to geeky. Someone who stands up for me but also someone I'm willing to stand up for. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and amazing truthful but your also sweet and caring and sensitive if you let anyone passed your shell. I'm in love with you Sam. I'm in love with the way you act during iCarly, the way you are around your mum, the disgusting way you eat and the way you look in a dress. But mostly I love the way you are when we're just hanging out and spending time together how beautiful you look in just jeans and a penny tee."

Pulling her closer to him and tilting her head up to look in her eyes. "I'm in love with you Sam. I'm sorry I didn't say that straight away outside but whenever we kiss I get a bit dazed." Freddie finished a small smile coating his lips as he looked down at the blonde that had stolen his heart.

"Good means I don't have to kick you. Nub." Sam said pulling him down to push her lips against his for the second time in ten minutes.

After a few moments they both pulled back. "It's you I'm in love with Benson."

"Good. Go out with me? Let me take you on a proper date?"

"Only if we can go for chicken."

"If milady would like some chicken then she shall have chicken."

"Mama always gets what she wants." Sam said holding on to Freddie's hand and pulling him towards the rest of the school, they still had to tell Carly after all they couldn't keep this a secret neither did they want to.

***Seddie***

A/N- What are we thinking? I had to get a confession in somewhere.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Last chapter. Hope you guys have been reviewing(hint hint). This is when Carly's devious nature comes oout and so does Freddie and Sams relationship.

Disclaimer - Do I have to keep saying it I DON'T OWN FREDDIE Now let me cry in peace!

***Seddie***

After I'd seen them kissing I had to get them to tell me the truth. And I'd need Brad's help but not for his hotness this time but for his techi-ness. I decided I was going to use Freddie's own app against him if only we could tweak it to work. How could they keep this from me especially when they had said no more secrets after their kiss last time.

Thankfully when I told my idea to Brad he said it was pretty easy to do he just had to change a few things with the technology.

About half an hour later it was ready. It's nearly one o'clock now and I can see some of the other teens flagging. I hope Sam was in a better mood and nobody fell asleep to near her. We wouldn't want another Gibby debacle like last year.

Telling Brad I was going to find the 'couple' I walked out of the room after wondering around for twenty minutes with no luck I walked back towards the room where mood face was set up and found them and what seemed like half of the class gathered around it. Looks like they had decided to give a demonstration to everyone. Walking up to Brad I nudged him letting him know to start the plan. I really didn't want to do it front of all these people but I wanted to get it over with tonight.

"Hey Freddie." Brad said getting the shorter brunettes attention. "There's something I want to try out. Why don't you have a go? You haven't yet."

"Ummm… Sure." Freddie said shooting a concerned glance to Sam they didn't want Carly to figure it out before they could tell her. And if his mood said in love then she was sure to take some leaps.

Sitting down Freddie started to look towards the pear pad.

"You don't have to look there I was doing some tweaking after you disappeared and I was able to get it work when your looking at someone else. Why don't you try it out? First look at me and it should say what you think of me if it works."

Just after Freddie started looking towards Brad. The computer said loudly so everyone in the room could hear. "Friend"

"Whoa what was that?"

"Well I figured instead of the person on the computer just knowing everyone should know the mood of the person their reading."

"Okay then look at someone else please. How about Carly?"

The whole class stood still wondering what the computer would say. They all knew Freddie was in love with Carly he had been for years.

Again Freddie looked towards Carly who was stood there wondering how Freddie's feelings had changed towards her with all these new developments. "Friends. Love Sister."

Everybody but the iCarly staff were shocked wasn't Freddie supposed to be IN love with Carly?

"Now last one Freddie and you can get up." Brad said making sure the volume button was on high. "Can you look at Sam?"

Freddie took a deep breath before raising his eyes to his no longer to be secret girlfriend.

Within moments the computer was screeching. "Friend. In Love. Friend. In Love."

The class gasped. Freddie in love with Sam? When did that happen and was she going to let him live now that he'd pretty much 'told' the whole class.

Jumping off the stool Freddie started mumbling "umm… must be wrong. "

"No it's not. Time to fess up Fredward. I know we weren't going to tell anyone before we told Carly but Chizz she's here now." Grabbing hold of Freddie's hand Sam turned to face the rest of the class. "I'm In love with the nub. And we're dating."

Sam said this looking at Carly.

"And we know you know Carly. You're the only one who would orcastrate all of this. It only happened twenty minutes ago and we were just waiting to tell you first before we got all couple-y."

"Or as couple-y as Sam get anyway." Freddie said sending a smile to the blonde still holding his hand.

"Yey! My two best friends in love! Yes! And he hasn't got a warrant out for him or anything. My best friend has a NICE boyfriend! Oh I'm so happy for you guys." Carly said throwing her arms around them as the rest of the class dispersed discussing the newest developments between the trio.

***Seddie***

A/N- Okay then here's the end. hope you all enjoyed. drop me a line can't get better if you guys don't tell me what you liked and didn't.

Carry on shipping. SEDDIE! SEDDIE! SEDDIE!


End file.
